Rons Affirmation 2 love
by xxero
Summary: RHr mostly wit a little HG. Rr Complete
1. Hermiones Arrival

_**Hermione's Arrival Chap. 1**_

**_  
Ron lay in his bed staring at the Chudley Cannons posters all over his room. Already his sixth year at Hogwarts was over and in one month, he would be going back for his last year. He frowned slightly at the smiling faces on the poster. Inside, his heart felt heavy. For three years, he had been falling in love with one of his best friends, Hermione.  
  
All summer she had been on his mind. He tried to tell himself that it was just a phase, and his feelings for her would revert to what they once were, but he knew he was only telling himself that for comfort. Ron turned over and pulled a picture out of his bedside table. Staring down at it, he took in the three faces smiling back at him. Harry, Ron, and in the middle, Hermione, who had her arms looped around the both of them.  
  
Ron sighed, as he let his gaze linger on her face. That night she was scheduled to come and spend the rest of the summer holidays with him, at the Burrow. Harry would be arriving in a week. Placing the picture back into the drawer, his mind racing, he thought about all of the wonderful memories he and Hermione shared. He thought of their first meeting, in his first year, on the train to Hogwarts. Little did he know then just how much of an impact Hermione would have on his life. He thought about his fourth year, and the Yule Ball, when he had first started discovering his feelings for her.  
  
He looked outside, and saw the sun beginning to set. Soon Hermione would be in his home, sharing a room with his sister Ginny. Ron felt his stomach turn at the thought of seeing her again. The past year had only secured his feelings for her. Hermione was as intelligent as ever, and her passion for S.P.E.W. had only grown, and despite Ron's remarks about what a waste of time it all really was, he really admired her for the determination she showed to S.P.E.W. She had also changed a bit physically. She was about an inch taller than she had been the previous year. And, she was prettier. At least, to Ron, she was prettier. In reality, she still looked the same as she had in their fifth year.  
  
He thought about her smile as she said, "Have a great summer, Ron! I'll see you soon."  
  
He vividly remembered her hug goodbye as he left the train station.  
  
"Ron?" said a voice from his door, breaking his thoughts of Hermione.  
  
"Erm, yeah?" he asked, feeling slightly disturbed.  
  
"Hermione is here," he heard Ginny say through the door.  
  
Ron swallowed and he felt his stomach do a somersault.  
  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
  
He got up from his bed and walked over to his mirror. He looked at his reflection. He was now towering at 6' 2", his shoulders were broader than they had ever been, and his jaw line was more defined. He was still slender, but he looked stronger, and he had an athletic build now, very different from the scrawny 11 year old he was when he had first met Hermione. Ron ran a hand through his flaming red hair.  
  
"That's good enough," he mumbled to himself before he turned to his door and walked downstairs.  
  
When Ron reached the bottom of the landing, he saw her. Standing in front of him was none other than Hermione. He felt his face grown warm at the sight of her.  
  
"Ron!" she said and she ran over and gave him a quick hug. It took him by surprise, a very pleasant surprise. He leaned in and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. But, before he knew it, it was already over.  
  
"So how's your summer been?" Hermione asked him, smiling.  
  
Ron couldn't help but smile back, "It's been great," he lied.  
  
For the entire summer, he had only mulled over whether or not he could ever tell Hermione about his feelings. Hardly a great vacation. Still, Ron didn't want Hermione to think anything was wrong.  
  
"How's yours been?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, it's been wonderful!" she exclaimed. "My parents and I went to Italy. It was so amazing Ron! Really, really, beautiful. You know?" she asked him, speaking very excitedly.  
  
Ron could only stare at her.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful." he said.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I'd better get my stuff upstairs."  
  
"Oh, let me help," Ron said as he pulled her trunk up the stairs and into Ginny's room.  
  
Placing her trunk by the extra bed, he turned to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, lots Ron," she said.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"Out Ron!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
"Alright, alright!" he said, as he walked past them to his own room.  
  
Ginny immediately turned to Hermione.  
  
"So how are you doing Herm? Meet any cute guys on the trip to Italy?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"No Ginny. No cute guys," she said with a smile.  
  
"NONE!?" she asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, none!" said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione skeptically. "Hermione, you haven't dated anyone since that quick bout with Viktor Krum!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, we didn't date! We only went to the ball together! That's all!"  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes, "Yeah, whatever you say. I'm only saying, don't you at least want a boyfriend?"  
  
"Ginny, I don't need a boyfriend, thank-you-very-much."  
  
Hermione grabbed the nearest pillow and socked Ginny in the head with it.  
  
"Hey!" screamed Ginny, laughing.  
  
"Now, stop asking me about boys!" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
However, Ginny's inquisition, made Hermione think. 'Why haven't I met anyone worthy of being my boyfriend? Surely, Viktor was nice enough, and he had certainly liked me' she thought. 'Well, that's not entirely true.I have met someone worthy of being my boyfriend.only.' Hermione's thoughts were disrupted as she was hit in the head by Ginny's pillow.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed as she hit Ginny back.  
  
Ron threw himself onto his bed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Pretending that his feelings for Hermione were only platonic was going to take a lot of energy. At that moment Fred and George, came bounding into his room. The both of them successfully ran and operated several Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shops around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. In addition, their businesses were quickly sprouting up all over the wizard areas of England. Still they made certain to come and spend a week or two at the Burrow when they weren't on business.  
  
"Can't you guys knock?" asked Ron, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry little brother, we just came to tell you that dinner is ready!" said Fred loudly.  
  
George bounded over to Ron and playfully grabbed him in a headlock.  
  
"So good to see you Ickle Ronnikins!" he joked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. It was nice to have his twin brothers around again, even if it was only for a few days.  
  
"Alright, get off!" Ron yelled, laughing.  
  
George ruffled Ron's hair as he said, "Sure thing, little brother! Tell the girls, will you?"  
  
With that, the twins apparated from the room. Ron shook his head at where they had been standing several seconds before.  
  
"Bunch of nutters." he muttered, still smiling.  
  
Ron knocked on Ginny's door. "Ginny? Hermione? Dinner is ready, come downstairs."  
  
They looked up from playing a game of exploding snaps.  
  
"Oh okay, we'll be right down," said Ginny as she made her next move.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and she smiled. "Thanks Ron, we'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Sure," he said smiling goofily.  
  
As he left the room to go down to dinner, he couldn't help chastising himself. 'Why can't I just act normally. And why do I have to blush every time I'm around her!' Hermione's face as she smiled at him kept wafting back into his mind. 'Stop it! She's your best friend, of course she smiled at you!' he thought as he shook his head to rid himself of his visions.  
  
The Weasleys all sat around the dinner table, talking of their day, and asking Hermione about her trip. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself. She had made several dishes of delicious food. But, for some reason, Ron didn't feel much like eating. Seeing him only take a small amount of potatoes and chicken, Mrs. Weasley turned to him.  
  
"Ron, dear? Are you feeling all right?" she asked as she felt his forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"Yes, mum!" he replied automatically.  
  
"Well, you don't feel warm." mumbled Mrs. Weasley to herself.  
  
Grabbing her hand, Ron said, "Mum, I'm fine."  
  
Mrs. Weasley frowned down at Ron, but decided to not push it.  
  
"Oh...all right," she said. But all through dinner she kept giving him a look of concern.  
  
Hermione had sat right in front of him at the table. He watched her as she took amounts of chicken, potatoes, bread, salad, and pudding, everything Mrs. Weasley had cooked. He tried not to stare as she bit into her chicken. 'She even eats cute,' he thought. He pushed his plate away, feeling thoroughly annoyed with himself. Suddenly he felt a foot touch his under the table. Bump, it hit his foot. He looked up, ready to apologize, but found no one looking at him. Bump again, this time a bit softer. He looked up at Hermione, half expecting/wishing her to give him a look that said she was the culprit.  
  
But she didn't. Instead, she laughed heartily at Mrs. Weasley's imitation of Bill trying to clean the house before Fleur was to come to dinner at the Burrow. This time the foot rested on his own. He felt the heat crawling up his neck as the shoe wiggled around on top of his. Finally, he decided to move his foot. Staring at Hermione, he gently moved his foot, expecting her to look up at him.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "What was that?" he said, as he looked under the table. "Ron?! That was your foot? Why didn't you tell me I was kicking you? I thought it was the table leg!" said Mr. Weasley with a cheerful laugh.  
  
George looked at Ron and followed his gaze, which had rested for several seconds on Hermione. George opened his mouth, ready to say, "Gee dad, didn't you know, Ron thought it was Hermione's foot?" but he decided against it, and took up another chicken leg.  
  
"Oh, sorry dad," said Ron feeling stupider than ever. "I thought it was, um...--"  
  
But George interrupted, "Hey dad, so find any interesting muggle artifacts lately?"  
  
It worked; Mr. Weasley quickly turned his attention to George.  
  
"Oh yes, in fact I found this thing called an 'eyelash curler', and it's used for grooming your lashes. Isn't that strange? Hermione, exactly how do you use one without poking your eye out?"  
  
Hermione responded, "Well Mr. Weasley, I don't use those things, they're a bit too materialistic for me, but you're supposed to hold it very close to your eye and clamp it over the lashes. I heard it's not painful at all."  
  
Ron looked over at George and gave him a small smile and a nod, as if to say 'thanks'.  
  
After dinner, and some more stories and laughter, everyone headed to their rooms. Ron grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom at the far end of the hall. Letting the hot water run over his skin, he felt his mind at ease for once. 'I really needed that' he thought as he wrapped the orange terrycloth towel around his hips. Stepping out of the tub, he looked up and saw the door to the bathroom opening. It was too late to say anything. There stood Hermione with her toothbrush in her hand, openmouthed, staring at Ron's glistening torso. Her eyes moved in an upward glance from his legs, to his stomach, to his chest, to finally, his shocked face.  
  
"Sorry Ron! Didn't mean to, I just..I was going to brush my teeth, and I didn't hear the water, and.." she threw her hands up over her eyes, "I'm really sorry!"  
  
She quickly backed out of the bathroom and closed the door. Ron stood, water still dripping off him, utterly stunned. 'That didn't just happen' he thought.  
  
_**


	2. There are other ways to win quidditch

There are other ways to win at Quidditch Chap. 2

Ron felt his face turn red with embarrassment._ 'What if she didn't like what she saw?' _he asked himself. Ron quickly changed into his nightshirt and shorts. Hermione's shocked, red face kept entering his mind. _'Should I confront her about it? Or just act like nothing happened?'_ Frustrated, he walked towards his room.  
  
"Oof!" he exclaimed as he landed with a thud on his stomach. He looked around to see what had tripped him.  
  
"GINNY!" he growled. Her shoes were sitting in the hallway.  
  
Picking up her shoes, he went to her door and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" said Ginny.  
  
Ron opened the door and stuck her shoes out in front of him. "Ginny, your shoes were in the hallway and I tripped and almost broke my neck!"  
  
He looked at Ginny and then noticed Hermione sitting across from her, with a book in her lap. She was wearing a pale blue nightgown that accentuated her small curves nicely. Ron stared at her openmouthed. Without thinking, his eyes scanned her body quickly, pausing on her bosoms. Realizing what he was doing, he felt his ears turn scarlet. Before Ginny could respond, he dropped her shoes and turned around, closing the door quickly behind him. _'I can't believe I just did that!' he thought. 'I just checked Hermione out!' _he thought dreadfully. _'What if she noticed? She'll think I'm some kind of pervert.'_ Ron frowned at himself as he opened the door to his room and threw himself on his bed.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a light rap on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said gruffly.  
  
Looking up to see who it was, he felt his heart catch in his throat. It was none other than Hermione.  
  
"Hey, can I come in?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
Sitting up quickly, Ron said, "Yeah, sure."  
  
Hermione walked in and sat lightly on the edge of his bed. Ron looked at her, there on his bed, and could only keep from reaching out and kissing her. Hermione looked up at him, blushing, then looked down at his quilt.  
  
"Um...I just wanted to say sorry for walking in on you before." she said, tracing the stitches on his quilt with her finger.  
  
"Oh, that's all right.You didn't see anything right?" he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione looked up, wide-eyed, "NO, of course not!"  
  
Her expression only made him laugh.  
  
"I don't think I look that bad!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Definitely not," she said in a whisper, "I mean to say.you shouldn't think that way Ron!" she added quickly, blushing furiously.  
  
Ron laughed, _'Is it me, or did she just say she doesn't think I look too bad?_'  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I know it was an accident," he said, feeling himself flush as badly as she was.  
  
"Okay, just wanted to get that worked out," she said, slowly rising from his bed.  
  
It took everything Ron had to not pull her back down onto his bed and kiss her with all his might.  
  
"Okay," he muttered weakly.  
  
Putting her hand on his shoulder, she turned and said, "Goodnight, Ron."  
  
Feeling her warm fingertips through his shirt sent Ron into a quiet frenzy.  
  
"Goodnight," he said a bit breathlessly.  
  
She turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Ron let out a breath.  
  
Wiping at his forehead he muttered, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this."  
  
The next few days passed without too much awkwardness between Ron and Hermione. Indeed, before he knew it, a week had passed and it was the day for Harry's arrival. Waking up early and dressing, he went downstairs for breakfast. Harry was already there.  
  
"Harry! You've already arrived mate!" he said, as he gave Harry a quick punch in the arm. "How's life with the Dursleys?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Actually, they weren't too bad this time. I told them that since I'm in my last year, we're allowed to do magic outside of school."  
  
Ron smirked mischievously, "Nice one, Harry!"  
  
Sitting down at the table, Harry asked, "So, is Hermione here yet?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, she's been here a week."  
  
Harry looked at Ron knowingly. "So, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" he asked.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Harry?" Ron said, his eyes wide.  
  
Harry laughed, "Ron, do you think I'm blind? I've known about your feelings for Hermione since our fourth year!"  
  
"But...I...how?" Ron managed to spit out.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You really should tell her, you know."  
  
At that moment, Hermione came down the stairs with Ginny in tow.  
  
"Harry! It's great to see you!" she said as she flung her arms around him.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, it's great to see you too."  
  
Ginny also flung her arms around Harry, "Harry!" she exclaimed, quickly kissing his cheek. "Everyone's finally here now!" she said with a smile.  
  
Harry who had reddened a bit at Ginny's kiss, smiled too. Ron, who had been too busy staring at Hermione, hadn't even noticed the kiss. And if he had, he probably wouldn't have cared, seeing as Harry was his best friend.  
  
"So Ron, fancy some Quidditch?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'd really like to practice a bit, seeing as how I haven't been able to all summer."  
  
"Sure thing, Harry", said Ron. "Let me get my broom. Accio, broom!"  
  
His Nimbus 2000 came speeding down the stairs.  
  
Harry stared in amazement, "You've got a new broom!?"  
  
Ron smiled widely, "An early birthday present from Fred and George."  
  
"Brilliant", said Harry. "Now, let's see what you can do on that broom."  
  
Together they walked to the yard. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look that said 'Boys', but followed anyway.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny, "Why don't you get your broom and play with us?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, "Alright, that sounds fun."  
  
Hermione looked around at the rest of them, "Well, I'll just watch you all play."  
  
"Nonsense Hermione, we're just playing for fun, right guys?" she said urgently.  
  
Harry took the cue, "Oh yeah, why don't you join us Hermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled, uncertainly, "Well if you wouldn't mind--I've never really been a good flyer--" she said.  
  
"No problem, Hermione, I still have my old broom", said Ron raising his wand and summoning his old Cleansweep.  
  
Hermione took the broom hesitantly. Mounting it, she kicked off slightly from the ground.  
  
"Alright, let's play!" yelled Harry.  
  
"We don't have beaters," Ginny said with a frown.  
  
Abruptly, Fred and George apparated out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" said Fred with a laugh.  
  
They must have been watching from the upstairs window because both twins were already carrying brooms. Releasing two large balls, which they had charmed to fly at them, and a small Snitch sized ball, which they charmed to fly around chaotically, the six of them took off.  
  
Zooming around on their brooms, Ginny grabbed a hold of the ball that was supposed to be a Quaffle.  
  
"Here we go," she said passing it to Hermione.  
  
"Whoa, almost caught me off guard there!" Hermione said as she caught the Quaffle.  
  
She zoomed towards Ron, and attempted to throw the Quaffle into the old butterfly net behind him, but Ron was too fast and quickly blocked it. His skills as a Keeper had really improved since his fifth year.  
  
Ginny called to Hermione, "Don't worry, we'll get the next one!"  
  
George and Fred flew about, hitting the Bludger-like balls away.  
  
"I daresay Fred, this is like the old days!"  
  
"Tell me about it George, I remember them well," said Fred, misty-eyed.  
  
Unfortunately, in their moment of reminiscing, neither Fred nor George noticed one of the Bludger-like balls flying towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, watch out!" screamed Ginny.  
  
But it was too late; it had already hit her, and had succeeded in unseating her.  
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed Ron, lunging towards her falling body.  
  
Down she fell, with Ron in pursuit, and Harry and the twins too far away to reach her in time.  
  
"I've got her!" Ron yelled, catching Hermione in his lanky, but strong arms.  
  
Balancing them both on his broom, Ron looked down at her flushed face.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked, hastily.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"You saved me," she said in barely a whisper.  
  
Ron smiled widely, "Of course."  
  
Hermione, staring into Ron's crystal blue eyes, leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Thank you."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to smile goofily.  
  
"My pleasure," he said dazed.  
  
With his face, now beet red, he landed softly and helped Hermione off his broom. The rest of the gang landed and rushed over.  
  
"Hermione, we're so sorry--"  
  
"Yes, it's all our fault--" rushed the twins.  
  
Hermione put a hand up to stop them, "It's ok, really, I wasn't paying attention, and I wasn't hurt, thanks to Ron," she added quickly giving him a quick smile.  
  
"But, I think that's all the Quidditch I'll be playing for today, so I'll just sit and watch," said Hermione with a smile, "You all continue."  
  
The team looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
"Please, I'll feel horrid if you don't!" said Hermione.  
  
When the team was still looking at her and hadn't moved, she said impatiently, "Now I say, go play, right now!"  
  
"Well...alright," said George,  
  
"If you're sure..." said Harry.  
  
"I'm sure!" said Hermione. "Now, GO!"  
  
The team went back to their positions and kicked off again, but because there was only one Chaser this time, the game quickly ended. When everyone went slumping back to the Burrow, Ron went to sit beside Hermione.  
  
"You're sure you're all right? You're not bleeding internally or anything?" he said smiling.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Yes, I'm all right," she said, "Thanks again," gently placing her hand on top of his. "Now we should go inside, you need to get washed up!" she said commenting on the sweat on his brow.  
  
"Alright, but no peeking in on me in the shower this time!" Ron said with a mischievous grin, to which Hermione playfully hit his arm.  
  
"Like I'd want to see that again!" she said teasingly.  
  
"Like you wouldn't!" said Ron, making Hermione give him an unpleasant look. Both of them laughing, they made their way up to the Burrow to join the others. 


	3. End Of Summer

The End of Summer Chap. 3

The remainder of the summer holiday quickly sped by. Eventually the day came when their Hogwarts school lists arrived. Ron ripped open his letter and stared down at the shiny badge that said Head Boy. Ron looked up at Harry and Hermione, who were also opening their letters. Hermione had the same badge in her hand, and was staring down at it intently.  
  
Harry, who honestly did not expect to be Head Boy, gave Ron a hard clap on the back.  
  
"Well done Ron!" he congratulated.  
  
Ron stared at his badge as if it was a golden egg. He could hardly believe it. He was Head Boy. Something stirred inside of him at the thought. He distinctly remembered back to when he was 11 and was staring into the mirror of Erised, seeing himself as Head Boy.  
  
"Wow," he said plainly.  
  
Hermione looked up, grinning widely, "That's wonderful Ron! I'm so happy for you."  
  
Ron looked up at her, "Thanks. I'm happy for you too," he was talking with a hollow sound in his voice; obviously, he was still in shock.  
  
Ginny walked into the room and immediately noticed the badges.  
  
"Wow! You're Head Boy and Girl!?" she said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Have you told mum yet? She'll be really happy," Ginny said, looking at Ron. She herself was a Prefect.  
  
"No, haven't told mum yet," he said, still staring at his badge, this time with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Told me what?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she walked into the room.  
  
Instantly, she saw Ron holding the badge. Much like in their fifth year, when she had discovered he was a Prefect, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek multiple times.  
  
"MUM! Please!"  
  
"Alright, alright dear!" she said, still smiling. "We have to celebrate!" she announced.  
  
That night was like a recreation of the fifth year celebration. This time the banner above the kitchen table said, "Congrats, Ron and Hermione--New Head Boy and Girl" Music was blaring from a radio, and everyone in the house was either eating or dancing. Arthur grabbed Molly's hand and swung her around him. Giggling, they danced, out of tune, to the song on the radio.  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry, "Fancy a dance, Harry?" she asked.  
  
Honestly, Harry wasn't much into dancing. His only experience had been at the Yule Ball in his fourth year, and it hadn't been a good one. But the bright look on Ginny's face made it hard for Harry to say no. He reluctantly took the hand she held out to him, and they made their way to the center of the living room.  
  
Fred and George cornered Ron.  
  
"So Head Boy, huh?"-  
  
"--You've turned out to be quite a disappointment"-  
  
"--Don't go turning into another Percy--," they warned, smiling,  
  
"--Or we'll have to start calling you 'Humongous Bighead'."  
  
They laughed heartily, before walking away to grab some food. The twins were older, but apparently, had not matured very much. Ron turned around and Hermione stood in front of him.  
  
"Hello Ron, Fred and George bothering you about being made Head Boy?" she asked, knowingly.  
  
It always amazed Ron at how intelligent and perceptive she was.  
  
"Erm, just a bit. No big deal," he said.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione.  
  
Ron had the feeling she wanted to say something else, and he stared intently at her.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Um, would you like to...dance?" she said, awkwardly.  
  
Ron, like Harry, hated dancing. But the prospect of holding Hermione in his arms was worth the embarrassment.  
  
"Sure," he said nervously.  
  
Slipping her hand into his, Hermione led the way to an empty spot in the living room, now converted into a dance floor. The song on the radio suddenly turned to a slow one. Arthur and Molly cuddled, swaying from side to side. Harry, who was wearing an expression a bit pinker than usual, had Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. He looked a bit mortified, but swayed with Ginny, in tune to the music. George and Fred, each holding a chicken leg, were also swaying side to side, and holding each other, clearly mocking everyone. They did this for about 30 seconds, before erupting into uproarious laughter.  
  
"SHH!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They continued to giggle, but left the dance floor in search of more chicken.  
  
Ron stood in front of Hermione. He was much taller than she was, and she had to look up at him. He looked uncertain, and more mortified than Harry did. She grabbed his hand and stepped towards him. Instinctively, he placed his other hand on her waist. She smiled up at him reassuringly, to show that he was putting his hand in the right place. Ron swallowed loudly and the heat in his face began to show clearly. Hermione began to lead, and Ron followed along. She gently placed her head onto his shoulder, more like his chest because of his height. They slowly moved from side to side. 'This wasn't so hard' he thought, _'a bit nerve-wracking, but not hard.'_ He looked down at the bushy brown-haired girl in front of him. He felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, and wondered, terrified, if Hermione could hear it. If she could, she made no sign that she did. She remained, with her head on his chest, swaying from side to side. He felt the desperate need to take her chin in his hands, and pull her face up for a kiss. But he couldn't. It would change everything. Worse, what if she pulled away in horror at the thought of his lips on hers. No, it was better to fight his desire, and not chance being scarred for life.  
  
Abruptly, the song ended. Strangely, it took Hermione a second to pull away from Ron. The warm spot on Ron's chest now felt oddly bare without Hermione's head there.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled sincerely, "Not as bad as the Yule Ball, huh?"  
  
Again, she amazed him, always knowing what was going on.  
  
"No," he rushed out, in almost a whisper.  
  
The rest of the night passed with fun and laughter. Things were going great. Ron had never been so happy in his life. He was Head Boy, Keeper on the Quidditch team, and he had his last year at Hogwarts to look forward to. Lying on his bed, he smiled to himself, thinking what a great year this would be. Hermione entered his mind, and he felt his heartstrings being tugged. _'Even if she never feels the same way about you, you've got to realize how lucky you are to have her in your life'_, Ron nodded, agreeing with himself silently. _'Still, it'd be better if she did feel the same'_, thought Ron decidedly. 


	4. Return To Hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts Chap. 4

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione dragged their trunks downstairs. In several hours, they would be on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
"All right is everyone ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley frantically, glancing at each of them as they nodded in reply. She ushered them towards the door when suddenly George and Fred apparated in front of them.  
  
"We're going back to our premises!" announced George.  
  
"Yes, our expertise has been called upon," said Fred.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly hugged each of them proudly. "Do come and visit as much as possible!" she said. "Yes mum," said the twins simultaneously. Then they turned to the group.  
  
"Well, you're going back to Hogwarts, huh?" asked George.  
  
"--We would say good luck, but we don't really care how you do in school-- ," added Fred.  
  
"--Yes, there really isn't much to say, since, sadly, we know you won't be wreaking any havoc,"  
  
"--So just do us a favor and give Ol' Peevesy our regards!" said the twins before they disapparated.  
  
Hermione frowned, "It's just like them to not care how we do in school!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look that said, 'Hermione and her school work'.  
  
"I personally think it's very important that we do well this year, especially on our N.E.W.T.S," she added.  
  
Ron groaned, "We're not even at school yet and you're thinking about our N.E.W.T.S?" he asked incredulously. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"All right you lot, we'd better get going, don't want to miss the train!"  
  
Once they had arrived at Platform 9 3/4, the group looked at Mrs. Weasley to say their goodbyes. Mr. Weasley had to go into the Ministry on business and couldn't accompany them to the train station, so he had said his goodbyes the night before. Mrs. Weasley looked at them sadly. She hugged Ginny and said, "Now dear, I want you to Owl us whenever you can, all right?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "All right mum, I will."  
  
Next, Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione. "Thank you so much for inviting us to stay at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
"Oh dear, it was our pleasure really, it wouldn't have been the same without you and Harry," she said as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders, Hermione beaming.  
  
Molly turned to Harry, and wrapped him in a tight hug as she had done to the others.  
  
"Now Harry, you know Arthur and I are always available for anything, so don't hesitate to Owl us. You're part of the family, you know," she said looking kindly down into his face.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, smiling widely. It felt nice to know he had people he could depend on.  
  
Lastly, she turned to Ron. As she leaned in to kiss his cheek she said, "My, Head Boy!" she said gushing, "Do remember to Owl us!-- And keep an eye on Ginny," she added in an undertone.  
  
Ron smiled, "Will do, mum."  
  
With that, she stepped back and looked at the kids in front of her. She felt saddened to realize that she and Arthur would have the Burrow to themselves. Charlie, Bill, Percy, and the twins no longer lived there, although they did visit often, and sometimes stayed in their old room. Now Ron and Ginny would be at school. Mrs. Weasley frowned at the thought of a quiet, empty house, but she tried to compose herself. Noticing her sad face, Ron gave her another quick hug as he said, "We'll be back before you know it!"  
  
It worked; she immediately smiled again and waved them off. The quad made their way to the train and turned around to wave at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Once on the train, Ron led the way to an empty compartment. "Hermione and I have to give out instructions to the new Prefects, we'll be back shortly," he announced to Harry and Ginny. Ten minutes later, he and Hermione returned to the compartment. Taking the seat by the window, he laid back, enjoying the comfort of the seat. Harry sat in front of him, Hermione next to him, and Ginny next to Harry.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last year." said Harry, with a note of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I know.it's.strange," replied Ron, as he watched the scenery change through the window.  
  
"I'm terrified that this will be our last chance to prove ourselves in our courses!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Sometimes he worried that Hermione thought about classes more than anything, or anyone, else. Nevertheless, he knew that wasn't true. Hermione was a loyal friend, and he knew that if his or Harry's life depended on her failing an exam, she would do it. She would probably feel devastated, but she would do it. Ron looked up at Harry and noticed that Ginny had nodded off, and her head was swaying from side to side, finally landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at Ginny's head in surprise, but didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione yawned. "I'm a bit tired too.mind if I lean on you Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Erm...no...sure...go ahead," Ron sputtered.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she adjusted her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry with terror in his eyes, as his nose began to itch and he longed to scratch it, but didn't want to move so as not to disturb Hermione. Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly at Ron's face as he silently squirmed. Ron felt a wave of heat go off in his body, and he could almost see it creep up his neck and settle on his face and ears through the reflection of the window. Ron felt his hands go sweaty and he could smell Hermione's hair from where she lay on his shoulder. It was intoxicating. He was abruptly brought out of his trance as the compartment door slammed open. It was none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione and Ginny both jerked awake from the noise.  
  
"Well, well, looks like we have a compartment full of lovely couples!" he sneered.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry with a scowl.  
  
He had actually felt quite comfortable with Ginny napping on his shoulder and felt thoroughly annoyed with Malfoy for ruining it.  
  
Malfoy glared at them, "Just wondering if you and your worthless little friends had made it back this year." He frowned coldly, "I see that you have."  
  
Ron grew annoyed with Malfoy's incessant chatter and said, "Malfoy, if you're only going to ramble incoherently, why not do it in another compartment?"  
  
Malfoy turned viciously at Ron, "Oh, I suppose you're dying for me to leave so you can get all cuddly with your little Mudblood girlfriend!" he spat.  
  
Hermione turned a shade of pink at his words. No matter how many times Malfoy called her a Mudblood, it still bothered her slightly. Ron, who had turned a violent shade of purple, jumped from his seat and tightened his fists, shoving them in Malfoy's face.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked Malfoy, threateningly.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arms and pleaded, "Don't Ron, he's not worth it!"  
  
Malfoy smirked, "That's right Granger, tell your little boyfriend what to do." Looking at Ron he said, "We obviously know who wears the pants in this relationship," before turning and walking out of the compartment with his goons at his side, laughing.  
  
Ron, who was much taller and stronger than Hermione walked towards the door, his fists still clenched, "That little--" he finished in an obscenity. Hermione was dragged forward slightly, her hands still on Ron's arms.  
  
"Ron, please! You're Head Boy! If you get into a brawl with Draco, you'll get into serious trouble!" said Hermione, her eyes and voice pleading.  
  
"She's right Ron," said Ginny. "Yeah, he just wants to see how riled up we can get," added Harry.  
  
Ron listened to their reasoning. He definitely didn't want to give Draco the pleasure of seeing him get expelled. He slowly sat down, breathing hard. Hermione removed her hands from his arm and watched him carefully, almost waiting for him to erupt in anger again. But this time, Ron controlled himself.  
  
"It's okay! I'm not going to do anything!" Ron said, laughing at the site of the three of them staring at him solemnly.  
  
A little while later, after the food trolley had passed and they had bought a large stack of candy to share, the compartment door slid open. This time it was Luna Lovegood.  
  
She walked in, clutching The Quibbler, and said "Hello," in a dreamy voice. She immediately turned to Ron, and said, "Ronald."  
  
Ron looked up. "Hello Luna," he said while he forced himself to smile.  
  
He quickly looked back down at the pile of Famous Witches and Wizards cards in front of him, checking to see if he would find any of the ones he was missing. Ron could feel someone's gaze on him and he looked up quickly. Luna was staring at him, unblinking, as usual.  
  
"Something on your mind Luna?" he asked, hoping she would soon leave, as she was succeeding at making him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Actually, I heard we're having our first Hogsmeade weekend soon."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Okay."  
  
He honestly didn't know what the big deal about that was, since the weekend wasn't until a month away.  
  
"Are you going Ronald?"  
  
Ron looked at her and nodded, "'Course."  
  
Luna smiled at him dreamily. "It would be wonderful if we could go together."  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears, was Luna asking him out?  
  
"Erm." he coughed.  
  
"I'll see you then," said Luna as she exited the compartment, smiling.  
  
Hermione, whose face had grown very dark, said, "It's not like you said Yes!"  
  
She immediately grabbed up the book she had been reading, and stuffed her face in it. Ron raised his eyebrow in response to Hermione's behavior. She seemed upset for some reason.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Can you believe that? Loony Lovegood wants to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, unbelieving.  
  
Luna had proven to be a nice person, but she was still off her rocker, according to Ron. Hermione made an exasperated noise from behind her book, and she rolled her eyes. Ron hadn't noticed though as he was looking at Harry, who was laughing at the scene in front of him. Ron shook his head and went back to looking at the Famous Witches and Wizard Cards.  
  
"I can't believe I still don't have Agrippa." he moaned.  
  
The remainder of the trip passed insignificantly. Several of their friends had dropped by the compartment to talk and share how their summers had passed. Finally, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. Hermione and Ron stood up.  
  
"We'll see you inside, we've got to help supervise the Prefects," Ron said to Ginny and Harry as he and Hermione left the compartment.  
  
Eventually, Ron and Hermione joined Harry at the Gryffindor Table to watch the Sorting. 'Strange.this is the last Sorting I'll probably ever see again,' thought Ron unhappily. He glanced at his fellow Gryffindors. They had grown up together, from the age of eleven to the age of seventeen. So much had changed, yet so much had stayed the same. He glanced at Hermione as he thought the last part. Sometimes he felt like Hermione might feel the same way for him that he felt for her, but he was always brought back to reality eventually. Wistfully, he looked away.  
  
Finally, the Sorting was over and Professor Dumbledore concluded his yearly speech. With a clap of his hands, a feast appeared in front of them. Pulling a chicken leg to his lips, Ron couldn't help but smile. This year would be his best yet...or so he hoped. 


	5. Jealousies are known

Jealousies are Known Chap. 5

The morning after their return to Hogwarts, Ron awoke yawning. Stretching his arms high above his head, he cast a look at Harry's bed. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, pulling his shoes on.  
  
Harry looked up, noticing Ron's movement. "Come on, let's get to breakfast!"  
  
Ron grumbled, but pulled himself out of his blanket and got ready quickly.  
  
Downstairs, Hermione joined them at the Gryffindor Table as the daily post came. A swoop of Owls entered through the high windows, carrying packages and letters. An Owl flew to Hermione and let her remove the parchment tied to it's leg. Hermione looked down at the letter, and mouthed an 'Oh'.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione, "So who's it from?"  
  
Hermione, still reading the letter, distractedly said, "Oh it's from Viktor."  
  
Ron's face turned red as he glared at Hermione. "As in Krum?" he said, his voice cold.  
  
Hermione who was still reading the letter, didn't notice that Ron's face was flushed dark red, and he was shaking slightly.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, Viktor Krum. He's apologizing for not seeing me while I was in Italy," she said, finally looking up at him.  
  
Ron looked at her disbelievingly, "You were going to meet with him?!"  
  
"Well, I told him I would be in Italy, and he immediately wanted to see me, as we haven't seen each other for three years, you know. But he wound up being delayed by an extra long Quidditch match, so he was unable to see me," Hermione informed Ron and Harry as she rolled up the parchment she was holding in her hand.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, and searched for the best words he could think of. "I can't believe you're still writing to that grouchy old git! --"  
  
"Ron!" she said, looking up at him sharply. "He's really not that bad!"  
  
"--I can't believe you're still CAVORTING with him!" Ron said angrily, knowing the words would sting.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to turn red in the face. "CAVORTING?!" she said, outraged.  
  
Ron looked at her incriminatingly.  
  
"--Why do you care who I cavort with anyway? You're cavorting with Luna!" Hermione said bitingly as she grabbed her things from the table. Turning to Harry, she said, "I'll see you later Harry." With that, she stalked off.  
  
Immediately Ron turned to Harry, "Can you believe that? She's still writing to that prat!"  
  
Harry just shook his head, "Ron, they're just pen pals." Ron sat, fuming. _'She knows I hate that guy, and she still chooses to keep him in her life!'_ he thought bitterly.  
  
Several minutes before Transfiguration was going to begin Ron discovered that he was missing his books. "I'll meet you in class Harry," he said as he rose from the table.  
  
Once upstairs, Ron said the password to the Fat Lady, and entered through the portrait hole. He immediately saw Hermione sitting in front of the blazing fire. Guiltily, he noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he still felt incredibly angry about their morning argument, too angry to apologize anyway. Ron walked briskly up to his dormitory to retrieve his book, then returned to the Common Room, clutching it in his hand. He glanced at Hermione quickly. She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"You really need to grow up Ron!" she said, her eyes red and her voice shaking with anger.  
  
"ME?!" asked Ron incredulously, his eyes bulging.  
  
"Yes, YOU!" she said, poking him with her finger. "I don't see why you get so angry when I mention Viktor's name!"  
  
"Angry?! I don't get angry! I just don't see what you'd want with--Vicky-- when he's four years older than you! And him! What would he want with someone four years younger I wonder!" said Ron accusingly.  
  
Hermione looked as if Ron had slapped her in the face.  
  
"I-don't-see-why-you-even-care!" she said slowly.  
  
Ron's mouth opened wide, "I DON'T CARE!!" His eyes were opened to the maximum and his face could've been mistaken for a very angry tomato. "YOU'RE the one that cares about Luna asking me to Hogsmeade!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't care about you and Luna! You can do whatever you wish with her!" said Hermione briskly, her hair cascading madly around her face.  
  
"FINE! I WILL!!" yelled Ron. He had no intention of spending any time with Luna, but at that moment he didn't care if Hermione thought he did.  
  
"FINE!!" Hermione said, almost screaming. "AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, DON'T TALK TO ME EITHER!!" she said, stomping towards the portrait hole.  
  
"WILL DO!!" yelled Ron, as she disappeared from behind the portrait, slamming the Fat Lady closed, and you could make out the phrase, "My, what an insolent young woman!"  
  
Ron, who was breathing very hard and holding his book so tightly that his knuckles were white, exited the portrait hole and slammed the Fat Lady closed as well.  
  
"Goodness! What is becoming of today's youth!" the Fat Lady said to herself as Ron trudged off to Transfiguration.  
  
The next few days passed torturously. Hermione had completely stopped talking to Ron, and Harry was forced to make awkward conversation to fill the silence.  
  
"So then Professor Trelawney said that I would suffer through a grueling battle with a dark toad," said Harry, desperately trying to find something to talk about with them. As silence ensued, he said, "Can you believe that? A dark TOAD?"---"What's it going to do? CROAK at me until I die?" said Harry smiling.  
  
But it didn't work. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to even be listening to him. Finally, Harry accepted defeat, and didn't say anything else until they reached Gryffindor Tower. Entering through the portrait hole, Harry immediately said, "I'm not feeling all that well, so I'm going to go to bed." With that, he turned and walked quickly up to the dormitories.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly and turned to walk up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"I do care," said Ron in barely a whisper, his face pale.  
  
Hermione stopped at the foot of the stairs and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'I do care'," Ron said louder.  
  
Hermione gaped at him for several seconds. She couldn't believe the words escaping his mouth.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Ron swallowed and searched for the right words. He wanted to tell her, _'I care because I love you.'_ That's right, love, because he did love Hermione. He loved her with all of his heart, his body, his entire being. But Ron quickly pushed that thought out of his head.  
  
"Because...because...you're my friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Ron, Viktor is not going to hurt me," she said, wishing he would explain himself more.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you think now, but it's not like you know who he's seeing while he's traveling or in Bulgaria," Ron said. "You don't know if he's cheating on you with someone else." Ron said brazenly.  
  
"Ron, Viktor is just a friend to me. Nothing more," she said, looking into his insecure azure eyes.  
  
"But...but...he wanted more than just friendship," said Ron.  
  
"Well, yes, but I quickly told him I wasn't interested and he understood," said Hermione calmly.  
  
"Why weren't you interested?" said Ron. Viktor Krum might be duck-footed and a bit grumpy, but he was older, traveled, and he was on a famous Quidditch team, which meant he was probably filthy rich.  
  
"Well...because...I wasn't," said Hermione simply.  
  
Ron looked at her unbelievingly. "Why? He's famous, and older, and RICH!" he said with emphasis.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Those things aren't important to me. There are other things, like humor and friendship and trust, those are the traits that I think are important."  
  
"Oh," said Ron bemusedly. His face was still pale, and he looked vulnerable. "So you're not in love with Krum?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "NO! I'm not in love with Viktor," she said, throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
Ron smiled slightly, "Oh." His heart felt a million times lighter than it had all week.  
  
"So, are we talking again?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded. "Good," she said smiling at him warmly. Ron smiled back at her, looking deeply into her caramel eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Ron," said Hermione, matching Ron's gaze.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," said Ron.  
  
With that Hermione turned, smiling, and made her way up the stairs to her dormitory, with Ron's gaze on her back.


	6. Fire and Rain

Fire and Rain Chap. 6

The following weeks passed quickly. Ron felt swamped due to his responsibilities as Head Boy and Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He woke up early and he went to sleep completely drained. Practices, patrolling, and lessons were completely time consuming. Therefore, Ron was thoroughly happy when their first Hogsmeade weekend hovered in the horizon. Several days before, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at a table in the library. Ron looked down at his Potions essay.  
  
Ron groaned loudly, "I'm never going to finish this!" He and Harry had just been through a grueling practice session and he felt exhausted.  
  
Snape had required 4 feet of parchment on the effects of a Thought Purifying potion. But Ron only had 3 feet completed. Hermione looked over at him. She knew that he was under a lot of pressure and that he was constantly tired, she had even stopped badgering him about his studies.  
  
"Let me have a look," she said leaning over and reading over it quickly. "All right, right here you need to expand on this, and here, you need to mention this-" Hermione had taken his parchment and was writing furiously. Ron had never been so grateful towards her before.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," he said with a look of gratitude in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Ron, but don't get used to this," she said with a smile.  
  
Harry finished his essay and rolled it up.  
  
"Whew, finally! I'm done," he said with a satisfied smile. Suddenly from the shelf behind Harry, a book fell loudly, making the trio jump with surprise.  
  
Harry turned around to see what it was, "Oh, hi Cho," he said, stunned.  
  
She had definitely been the last person he expected to see. Ever since their fifth year, Cho Chang had rarely spoken to Harry anymore; only sometimes, she threw him a smile in the hallways. After her graduation, she had decided to stay at Hogwarts an act as a teacher's assistant.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said, smiling brightly at him. She looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
Harry picked up the book and handed it to her, "I think you dropped this," he said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She hesitated when she took the book from Harry. "So a visit to Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend. Are you going with anyone, Harry?" she asked him, blushing.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Well, I was just going to go with Ron and Hermione." He distinctly remembered the last time he had visited Hogsmeade with Cho.  
  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd like to have a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks," Cho said hurriedly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. His crush on Cho was long forgotten, but there was an urgency in her face that made it hard for Harry to outwardly say 'No'.  
  
"Um...Well, I guess that would be okay," said Harry resignedly, shrugging.  
  
"Cool Harry, that'll be great," Cho said smiling, before turning and leaving the library.  
  
Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who had been watching the scene with great interest.  
  
"So, you're actually going to meet with Cho?" asked Ron, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I guess so," said Harry with a small frown. He felt like he had been backed into it.  
  
"So are you still going with Luna?" Harry asked, trying to get the attention off of himself. Hermione looked up swiftly at Harry's question.  
  
Ron's eyes opened widely and he smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"Oh my goodness, LUNA! I completely forgot! I've been so busy, and I haven't really seen her around lately--" he said rapidly.  
  
"So you're not going to go with her?" asked Hermione, coyly.  
  
"NO! Of course not! I've got to find her to tell her!" said Ron before picking up his things and leaving the library in a rush, leaving Hermione and Harry to stare at his retreating figure quizzically.  
  
Once out of the library, Ron had no idea where to search for Luna. After dropping off his books quickly in his dormitory, he walked around the entire school looking for her. He even went out onto the grounds to see if she was perhaps sitting out there, under a tree. Immediately it had started pouring and he felt his entire Quidditch uniform, which he was still wearing from practice, grow wet. Once inside the school, until Mrs. Norris slinked by him, looking at him frigidly, did he realize that he had stayed out looking for Luna well past midnight. Giving up, he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, soaked from head to foot.  
  
Once inside the portrait hole, he sat on the couch in front of the fire. He was dead tired. His body felt sore, and his brain hurt. To top it all off, he was drenched. Even his socks felt wet. But he was too tired to remove them. Slowly Ron felt his eyes closing as he watched the flames from the fire dance around.  
  
Ron felt something warm being draped over him. Opening his eyes slowly, a face came into focus. Immediately he knew to whom those caramel eyes belonged to. He opened his mouth to speak, but a finger was quickly placed on his lips. Ron smiled in appreciation. His clothes were still soaking wet, but he now had a warm throw placed over him. He felt fingers gently brush over the damp hair on his forehead. His eyes closed again, despite himself.  
  
"Sleep well, Ron" Hermione whispered before turning and walking back upstairs to her dormitory. 


	7. Hogsmeade Heartbreaks and Joy

Hogsmeade, Heartbreaks, and Joy Chap. 7

The next day, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione hadn't mentioned the night before, but Ron couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe there really was something between them. He deeply reminisced about her fingers in his hair. She had been so gentle, a huge contrast to her character and manner when she was angry.  
  
"So Ron, did you ever find Luna?" asked Harry as he took a bite of a pumpkin pasty.  
  
"No, I didn't..." said Ron glancing at the Ravenclaw table for Luna. Seeing that she wasn't there, he shrugged, and added hopefully, "Maybe she's forgotten about asking me to Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione made an indignant noise. "I highly doubt that Ron."  
  
Ron shrugged again and took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice before saying, "We'll see what happens, I guess."  
  
The next day Ron continued to keep his eyes peeled for a head of blonde hair in the crowd, but he never found Luna. Finally, it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into Honeydukes. After buying enough to fill their pockets, the trio made their way to The Three Broomsticks, each sucking on a sugar quill. Once inside they took a seat at a table in the corner.  
  
Harry, still sucking on a sugar quill, said, "I wonder if Cho is still going to meet with me."  
  
Hermione logically said, "I don't see why she'd ask you to, if she's not going to come."  
  
At that moment, Ginny entered the tavern. "Hey guys!" she said, smiling.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey Ginny."  
  
Sitting down with a butterbeer in her hand, Ginny said, "So what's going on guys?"  
  
"Nothing, really," responded Harry before he was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Harry's wondering if Cho is going to meet with him or not."  
  
Ginny's face fell, "Oh you're going to meet with Cho today, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked desperately at Ginny, "Well, she asked me to have a butterbeer with her..."  
  
Ginny responded with an "Oh," before turning to look down into her mug of butterbeer.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The four of them turned to see who had called for Harry. Sure enough it was Cho Chang. She walked over to them, smiling and wearing a powder blue shirt.  
  
"Hi," she said breathlessly as she reached Harry's side.  
  
"Hi, Cho," said Harry, well aware that Ginny was staring intently at him.  
  
"Mind if we get our own table?" asked Cho.  
  
Harry looked at the other three questionably, "Um..." Hermione and Ron nodded their assent. Ginny had become suddenly interested in her butterbeer again. "Okay," said Harry as Cho led them to a faraway table.  
  
"Harry, I'm really glad you agreed to meet with me today," said Cho as she placed two butterbeers in front of them.  
  
"It's no problem Cho," said Harry, watching Cho for some explanation as to why she had indeed asked him for a butterbeer.  
  
"Well, see Harry the thing is," said Cho looking fixedly at Harry. "I know we haven't talked in a long time."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, his face puzzled.  
  
"Well, you know, I had a hard time dealing with Cedric's death," she said, her eyes growing misty.  
  
Harry watched her, secretly hoping that this wouldn't be a repeat of his last Hogsmeade trip with Cho.  
  
"I was very young, and I didn't know how to deal with everything. So I tried to lean on you. I knew I was being selfish...You had been through so much, and here I was wanting you to comfort ME," she said, frowning.  
  
Harry was very taken aback by everything Cho was telling him. "Well, I mean, that's alright, I know it wasn't easy for you."  
  
Cho nodded and placed her hand on Harry's. "No, it wasn't easy. But I want you to know, that a lot of time has passed, and I've had time to heal."  
  
Harry glanced over at his three friends, praying that they weren't watching.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're better Cho," said Harry.  
  
Cho leaned in closer, "Harry, I really like you. I always have, I just wasn't ready for another relationship at the time. Now I am." She gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
Harry looked down at their hands. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Listen Cho..."  
  
Cho leaned in even closer, if it was possible, and looked into his emerald eyes. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
Harry felt a wave of guilt ride over him. "I, I, well, I kind of have feelings for someone else," he said delicately.  
  
"Oh," said Cho as she took her hand off of his, and leaned back in her chair. "I see..."  
  
"I'm really sorry Cho," said Harry, searching for words to ease the impact. "I, I, I don't really know what to say," Harry added, stuttering.  
  
"It's okay, I'll be fine. I don't know why I even expected you to still like me after all these years," said Cho bleakly.  
  
"It's not like that Cho, I mean I still like you-- I just--now I've realized my feelings for-" Harry struggled.  
  
"Honestly Harry, It's all right. I'm sorry I sprung this on you so unexpectedly," said Cho.  
  
"No, it's okay, it wasn't--" said Harry.  
  
Cho smiled, and pat his hand lightly. "Whoever she is, I hope she realizes how lucky she is." With that, Cho stood up from the chair.  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter," she said with a small smile, before turning and leaving the bar.  
  
Harry sat there, openmouthed. "Goodbye Cho Chang," he said inaudibly.  
  
"All right there, Harry?" asked Ron, who had taken Cho's seat.  
  
Harry looked up; he hadn't even noticed when Ron sat down. "Yeah, I'm all right."  
  
It seemed that Ron already knew what had happened between Harry and Cho, because he didn't ask any questions about it. "Want to come back to the table?" asked Ron, nodding towards their table in the corner. Hermione and Ginny were watching Harry closely.  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Harry as he made his way back to the table, taking up his old seat. He was saved from having to talk about what Cho wanted because Ron instantly started talking about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin.  
  
"I can't believe our first match of the season is against Slytherin!" said Ron.  
  
"Ugh, I know!" said Ginny, who was a Chaser on the team.  
  
The conversation continued without any awkwardness between the four friends. That is, until Luna entered the tavern.  
  
She smiled at Ron dreamily. Ron didn't wait for her to walk over to him, instead he got up swiftly and walked over to her, motioning for her to follow him outside.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny watched this scene with interest for several seconds until Harry continued talking about the upcoming match, which drew Ginny back into the conversation. Only Hermione continued to stare at the spot where Ron and Luna had been standing.  
  
Outside of the Three Broomsticks Luna and Ron walked side by side.  
  
"Hello Ronald, I'm happy that you agreed to spend time with me today," said Luna.  
  
"Um, sure," said Ron, who didn't feel like pointing out the fact that he had never actually agreed to do anything with Luna.  
  
Luna stopped walking and turned to him. She leaned in towards Ron with her eyes closed and lips protruding. Ron noticed this and promptly moved his face. She enthusiastically kissed his cheek. Noticing that she was kissing his cheek instead of his lips, Luna stepped back and stared at Ron unblinking.  
  
"Listen Luna--" started Ron.  
  
"Shhh," she said as she placed a long, slender finger to his lips. "I know that you don't have feelings for me," said Luna unemotionally.  
  
Ron just stared at her wide-eyed, her finger still pressed against his lips.  
  
"I just wanted to know for sure," she said before letting her hand fall at her side. "Falling in love with a best friend is often impossible to avoid," she said knowingly. "Well, Good luck Ronald!" she said, dreamily, before turning and wandering away towards another shop.  
  
Ron watched her retreating figure. _'How'd she know that I like Hermione?'_ he thought. _'Am I that obvious?' _Another thought occurred to Ron, _'And if I am then how come Hermione has never said anything?'_ He continued to pour over his thoughts as he made his way back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Hermione's face perked up as he entered through the door alone. Taking his seat between Harry and Hermione, he picked up the butterbeer he had left there.  
  
Taking a sip, he said, "I'm exhausted."  
  
Hermione looked like she was bursting to ask Ron about Luna, but she held her tongue.  
  
"So Ron, did everything go okay with Luna?" asked Ginny inquisitively.  
  
"Um..." said Ron before nodding his response.  
  
"Good," said Ginny smiling at her brother.  
  
Hermione watched Ron's pale face; She was curious about what had actually happened between Luna and him, but she knew that Ron probably wouldn't want to talk about it.  
  
Thankfully, Harry changed the subject, "So have you all perfected that transfiguration spell that McGonagall taught us yesterday?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Ron's downward face.  
  
"Yes, it was quite simple actually. I really thought we'd be learning positively hard spells in our seventh year, but they've actually been very painless," she said hurriedly.  
  
Ron continued to look down into his mug. _'Maybe Hermione never addressed the subject because she really doesn't like me, and she doesn't want our relationship to change.' _Ron could almost feel his heart shatter at the thought. But then the thought of the other night when Hermione had covered him in a blanket wafted into view. He remembered her warm caramel eyes, looking deeply at him, and her gentle fingers as they moved across his wet hair. He felt his heart leap up at these thoughts as he took another swig of the butterbeer and joined the conversation.  
  
"That spell was definitely not painless! I keep turning Pigwidgeon into a brick instead of a treasure box," he said smiling.  
  
"Well that's because you don't pay attention, and you keep prodding him with your wand. You're supposed to swish your wand as you say the incantation. Not PROD," Hermione emphasized, before breaking into a smile herself.  
  
The rest of the day passed much the same way. The four of them laughing and talking about classes and things as they scoured the shops in Hogsmeade, Ron's heart now relatively weightless. 


	8. The Many Fears of Quidditch

The Many Fears of Quidditch Chap. 8

Unfortunately, Ron's carefree mood came to an end as the dawn of the first Quidditch match of the season loomed in the horizon. Ron, Harry, Ginny and the rest of their teammates had put in extra practice sessions to prepare them for the upcoming match against Slytherin.  
  
"I can't believe our first match is already tomorrow," said Ron as he trudged off the Quidditch field.  
  
"I definitely think we're ready for them though," said Ginny, as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Yeah, if we've ever been prepared for a Quidditch match before, this is definitely it," added Harry, as he wiped his glasses clean on his robe.  
  
Ron nodded, but inside he felt nervous. True, his skills had greatly improved since their fifth year, but he always felt like he'd rather face a horde of angry spiders than hear a verse of "Weasley is our King".  
  
Finally, the morning of the Quidditch match arrived. Ron, who had barely slept a wink the entire night, awoke early. Harry must've heard him, for he awoke shortly afterwards. Both dressed and ready, they made their way down to the Great Hall, where they were surprised to see that almost everyone was already awake.  
  
"I guess we aren't as early as we thought," said Harry as he took a seat in front of Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not," said Ron as he quickly glanced at the Slytherin table. They were all laughing and smug looking.  
  
"I don't see why they're already celebrating, they're not going to win," said Harry as he bit into a piece of toast.  
  
Soon it was time for the players to go down to the pitch.  
  
"Good luck Ron!" said Hermione, as she quickly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled, as he got up from the Gryffindor Table. Hermione had only kissed him on his cheek three times in his entire life. Once, before his first Quidditch match, second when he had saved her from falling off her broom, and now. Ron blushed; this was definitely something he could get used to.  
  
Harry, who was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, gave the team a short speech.  
  
"Okay, everyone play their best, and wipe those smug grins off of the Slytherin's faces!" he said enthusiastically as everyone made their way to the field.  
  
"Good luck Harry," said Ginny as she mounted her broom. "Get that snitch," she said as she kicked off into the air.  
  
Harry laughed and followed suit. The cheers from the crowds were deafening. He was surprised that he had been able to hear Ginny at all.  
  
Soon Madam Hooch had blown the whistle and the game was in play.  
  
Ginny had possession of the Quaffle, which she passed to her teammate Stephanie. Stephanie quickly threw it past the Slytherin Keeper.  
  
"10 Points to Gryffindor!" yelled the commentator. A huge roar of cheers erupted from the crowd with a hearty accompaniment of hissing from the Slytherins.  
  
Next, the Slytherin Catcher possessed the Quaffle and threw it towards Ron. Luckily, Ron was too quick and he quickly blocked it.  
  
Harry was zooming around above, absorbed in seeing a golden glint in the field below him. Harry quickly scanned the crowd for any signs of the snitch. Suddenly, there it was, flying erratically near the Hufflepuff section. Malfoy must've seen it too, because he took on a sudden burst of speed as he sped forward.  
  
Ron was busy blocking another attempt at scoring from the Slytherin Catchers. Brandon and Billy, the Gryffindor beaters, hit two Bludgers towards Malfoy. He had to swerve to avoid being hit.  
  
"Gryffindor is in the lead!" announced the commentator as Ginny flew a Quaffle past the Slytherin Keeper.  
  
One of the Slytherin Catchers sped towards Ron. Ron kept his eyes glued to him. Unfortunately, his gaze was so concentrated on the Catcher, that he didn't see when the Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger towards him. _WHAM!_ It hit Ron in the head. Ron quickly blacked out and fell from his broom. Harry's hand had just closed over the twittering snitch, when he noticed Ron's body falling.  
  
"RON!" screamed Ginny; she clasped her hands to her mouth in horror as she watched her brother fall.  
  
A simultaneous gasp burst from the crowd.  
  
Madam Hooch had even forgotten to announce the end of the game as she blew her whistle.  
  
Harry and the rest of his teammates quickly landed and ran towards Ron's crumpled body.  
  
Hermione quickly wormed her way out of the Gryffindor section as she met with Harry and the others. Looking down at Ron, she felt the intense urge to cry. She quickly kneeled beside him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Oh Ron...please, say something," she muttered as she looked into his pale face. Ron's head was bleeding profusely.  
  
Madam Hooch instantly arrived beside Ron, "All right, everyone please back up, he needs to go to the Infirmary," with a swish of her wand Ron was now lying on a stretcher that was making it's way towards Hogwarts.  
  
Harry put his arms around both Ginny and Hermione. Ginny was crying into his shoulder as she clasped onto him. Hermione's eyes were tearing, but she mostly looked shocked as she watched Ron being led away towards the school.  
  
"OH MY!" said Madam Pomfrey as she tended to Ron.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor team were standing outside of the room, ashen-faced, not even caring that they had won the match. Ginny's face was tearstained. Harry had kept his arm around her and she had both of her hands firmly gripped around his waist. Every now and then, she would start crying into his shoulder again. Hermione was standing beside them, wearing a grim expression. _'What if I lost him?_' she thought. She had never seen anyone that badly hurt before, not even Harry after his bouts with Voldemort. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought. _'No, he'll be okay...He has to' _she decided.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of the door. "I think he's going to be okay," she said.  
  
The entire group of them whooped and hugged. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Ginny, who kissed him fully on the lips, leaving him completely shocked.  
  
Ginny didn't seem to notice because she quickly wrapped Hermione in a tight hug, as she said, "He's going to be okay!"  
  
Hermione could only nod. She had been so worried. More worried than she had ever felt in her entire life.  
  
Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Can we see him?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked unhappy about it, but said, "Well, only a few of you can see him. He's still out of it and he needs time to recuperate." Seeing the urgency on Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's faces, she said, "You three can see him, but only for a short time! The rest of you can come back when he's stronger!"  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team frowned, but agreed to come back later. Calling their 'Goodbyes' to the three of them, the team left the infirmary.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ushered the trio inside to see Ron. "Now, be quiet or you're out!" she whispered. The three of them nodded and made their way to Ron's bed.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp. Ron's face was pure white. His eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic. There was a large white bandage wrapped around his forehead. Hermione grabbed his left hand in hers as she let her other hand softly graze his cheek. Harry stood on Ron's right side, with his arm around Ginny who had Ron's right hand in her own.  
  
"Oh Ron," whispered Ginny as she looked at her brother's colorless face. She seemed on the verge of tears again.  
  
Harry promptly turned Ginny towards him and soothingly said, "Shhh" as she began to cry into his shoulder once more. "Shh, he's going to be okay," he added. Harry looked down at his best friend and felt a pang of worry. He immediately wished it would've been him instead of Ron.  
  
As Ginny's sobs into his chest didn't subside, Harry quietly said, "Maybe we should come back later." Harry looked up at Hermione whose gaze was still glued to Ron's face.  
  
"Hermione? Are you going to be okay?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione merely nodded. "Okay...We'll be back in a bit, when she's calmer," said Harry as he pulled Ginny away from the scene.  
  
Now alone, Hermione was free to cry. She let all of the fears that had been bottled up inside of her flow freely. "Ron, you need to be okay," she said as the tears poured down her face. "I could never lose you..." She said to his unmoving face. "It'd be like losing a part of myself," she admitted to Ron as well as herself.  
  
Ron's eyebrow moved. Hermione quickly stopped crying and stared apprehensively at him. Slowly, his eyelids opened halfway.  
  
"...Hermio..." he began, half asleep.  
  
"Shhh," said Hermione as she placed a finger against his cold lips. "Don't say anything." Her heart flowed at the site of his blue eyes on her own.  
  
"Ron, I was so worried. I thought..." But she couldn't finish her sentence as the threat of fresh tears harbored in her throat.  
  
Ron's bleak face had broken into a small smile.  
  
"Ron...I..." whispered Hermione urgently.  
  
"He's awake!" said Harry as he walked back into the infirmary. Hermione looked up at Harry, 'He really does have the worst sense of timing' she thought.  
  
"Hey there mate! You've had us all worried sick," said Harry at Ron's other side.  
  
Ron turned to him and gave him a small smile. "-What-happened--?" he managed to mumble.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly explained about the Bludger to his head. Ron's eyes opened wide and his mouth formed an 'O'.  
  
"-Did-we-win?" he asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. "Yes, we won," answered Harry with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Hermione shook her head, but couldn't keep from smiling.  
  
Madam Pomfrey entered the room.  
  
"He's awake!" she said gleefully before turning to Harry and Hermione, "Okay, you two, I've given you plenty of time! Now you really have to leave and let the poor boy rest."  
  
Hermione quickly squeezed Ron's hand. "We'll be back when she lets us," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Ron gave a small nod as Harry and Hermione were forced to leave the infirmary.  
  
After a lengthy inspection from Madam Pomfrey, Ron was forced to take a sleeping draught to help him sleep through the night. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all returned to check up on him.  
  
Seeing that he was deep in sleep, Madam Pomfrey ushered them out as she said, "He'll never get better with you three continually arousing him!"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, would it be all right if I slept by his side?" asked Hermione when Ginny and Harry had made their way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Madam Pomfrey reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but no waking him up."  
  
Hermione quickly agreed and thanked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione took a seat by Ron's bed. She watched as his chest heaved up and down from the deep breaths he was taking. They were no longer erratic as they had been earlier in the night. Madam Pomfrey might be stern, but she was definitely a miracle worker. Soon enough Hermione felt her own eyes close, as she was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic snores coming from Ron's mouth. 


	9. Affirmation

Affirmation Chap. 9

Ron awoke to a steady throbbing coming from his skull. He stirred and put his hand to his head, feeling the bandages. The memories of the day before rushed back to him. He turned on his side and opened his eyes groggily. Madam Pomfrey's sleep draught really did do the trick. His eyes began to focus and his gaze rested on Hermione, sleeping in a chair next to his bed. She had a blanket thrown over her and her legs were pulled up to her chest. He looked at the empty bed next to his and wondered why she hadn't slept in one of those. His heart warmed at the thought that she had stood by his bedside the entire night. He smiled as he heard her lightly snore. Suddenly her eyes flew open.  
  
"RON! You're awake, how're you feeling? How's your head?--" Hermione rushed out. Ron put his hand up to stop her from continuing.  
  
"I'm feeling better," he said, not wanting to worry her about the intense throbbing in his skull. "Did you sleep here?" he asked, already knowing that she had.  
  
Hermione swallowed, "Um...Well...Yes, I was worried, I just, I wanted to make sure that you were all right," she said embarrassedly.  
  
Ron smiled at her warmly. "Thanks Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled back at him, her warm brown eyes staring into his own azure ones.  
  
"Everyone's been by to see how you've been--Harry, Ginny, the entire Quidditch team," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Good to know I'm popular," Ron said grinning widely.  
  
Hermione erupted into giggles, mainly because she was so happy to have Ron back. Ron began laughing along with her.  
  
"Ow," he gasped out. The smile was wiped off of Hermione's face as she got up off her chair swiftly and stood next to him.  
  
"What is it, where does it hurt?" she asked, placing her hand near his head.  
  
"I'm okay, it just hurt when I laughed, that's all," he said gingerly.  
  
Hermione's face was grim and she stood staring down at him, her hand still hovering near his head. Ron reached up and grabbed her hand, bringing it down to rest on his chest, his own hand wrapped around hers.  
  
"Stop worrying about me," said Ron gently.  
  
"I can't help it..." Hermione said, sighing. "I was just...Ron, I was so worried I might lose you," she whispered, as her eyes glazed over.  
  
Ron smiled, "Lose me? Nah, you'll never lose me. It's my life's journey to follow you around and bug you 'till your hair turns gray. You'll see, you'll get a job and get married, and I'll still be there, bugging you."  
  
Hermione laughed at this vision. But quickly stopped as the realization of what he said hit her. The way he painted their future, he would always be around, which was great. But he wouldn't be involved...not really.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron as he stared into her fallen face. He propped himself up into a sitting position, making them eye level.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, her hand still nestled warmly in his, resting on his chest. "Ron, I've been meaning to..." She looked up into his eyes, staring so intently back into hers.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her, worriedly.  
  
"Well...um...Oh, nevermind," she said frowning at him. Apparently, whatever she wanted to say was going to be quite difficult.  
  
"No, tell me," he said holding her hand more fiercely.  
  
"I..I...can't. Not right now," she said, rising from his bed, her face flustered.  
  
"Hermione, please. Just tell me," he said, his eyes urgently pouring into hers, pleading.  
  
Hermione looked at his pleading face and sat down again. "Ron, you and I have been friends for a long time. And throughout our friendship, we've been through a lot. Especially with Harry and everything. We've risked our lives on countless occasions, always managing to escape. And along the course of being your friend, I've realized that, well that I care about you Ron. A lot. And yesterday only clinched that for me. But I want you to know that I understand, if you don't want anything to happen between us. Not wanting to complicate the friendship and what have you," she said quickly, her voice shaking. She watched Ron's face quickly for a reaction.  
  
Ron's heart thumped loudly in his chest, and he was positive she could feel it through her fingertips. His eyes were opened wide, and he felt as though there was a fire pit in his stomach.  
  
"Complicate the friendship?" Ron croaked. "Hermione, I, I love you," he spurt out. Immediately, he feared that he shouldn't have professed his feelings so strongly. But it was too late, the words were out there already; hovering madly between them.  
  
Hermione looked at him, stunned. He loved her. Not just liked, but loved. "Ron..." She said softly. She leaned in and grabbed his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes, their noses only centimeters apart, and she kissed him, gently but still passionately. Ron put his hand up and tangled it in her long, bushy hair. After several more seconds of sweetly grazing lips and several entangled hands in hair, they pulled away.  
  
Hermione smiled and said softly, "I love you too Ron."  
  
Ron grinned wholeheartedly. He pulled Hermione to his chest and hugged her closely. This is how it should always be. Him and Hermione...together. He breathed in deeply, wanting to embed the moment into his memory forever. He wanted to remember everything, the feel of her in his arms, her scent, the way she breathed. Even the throbbing in his brain couldn't ruin this moment.  
  
After several minutes had passed, they heard Madam Pomfrey enter the room. Reluctantly, Hermione pulled herself out of Ron's arms and took her seat by his bed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! You're awake," said Madam Pomfrey, smiling. "How's your head feeling?"  
  
"It's throbbing a bit," he told her truthfully.  
  
Hermione looked at him, anxiously.  
  
"Well, that's expected," said Madam Pomfrey. "Take this," she handed him a vial of green liquid. "It'll help."  
  
"Thanks," said Ron as he downed the liquid in one gulp. Immediately the throbbing in his head subsided. "It really works!" said Ron, impressed.  
  
"Well, of course dear, I wouldn't give you something that didn't work," said Madam Pomfrey with a chuckle. "You really should rest up, but I've had Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley hassling me outside for the longest, so if they rile you up, I'm marching right back in here and kicking them out," she said decisively. She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, who linked her fingers in his. "I'm already riled up," he said, a smile teasing his eyes.  
  
Hermione laughed, and shook her head at him. "Honestly Ron--" but she didn't finish. Ron pulled her towards him and captured her in another kiss, this time more heated than the first. She didn't know it, but he had never kissed anyone before. Not because he hadn't gotten the chance, but because he had never wanted to kiss anyone else. Not the way he wanted to kiss Hermione.  
  
They broke apart, both breathing heavily and smiling dreamily.  
  
Harry and Ginny entered the room to find Ron and Hermione holding hands, their faces flustered.  
  
"Ron, I see you're feeling better," said Harry glancing at Hermione suggestively.  
  
Ginny flew towards Ron and wrapped him in a tight hug, "Thank goodness you're alright! We've all been so worried! And--"  
  
"--Ginny, he's fine," interrupted Harry, smiling.  
  
Ginny caught her breath, and smiled warmly at her brother.  
  
"I wouldn't say fine," Ron said mockingly. "Possibly--average," he smirked. "But then again, compared to Harry's ailments, this is a walk through Hogsmeade," Ron joked, earning him a light punch in the arm from Harry. "HEY! I'm an injured man here, don't make me call Madam Pomfrey on you!" threatened Ron playfully.  
  
Everyone laughed heartily, welcoming the laughter. The past forty-eight hours had been stressful and worrisome. Ron's joking was much appreciated by the group of them.  
  
Harry placed his arm around Ginny's waist as they all laughed. Ron stopped laughing, "So, you're both--together?" he said uncertainly.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. Then Ginny turned to Ron, "Yes, we're together, much like yourselves here," she said gesturing to the linked fingers belonging to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron laughed, "Fair enough, you don't bother us, we won't bother you."  
  
Secretly, Ron had never hoped for a better guy for his little sister. He knew his best friend would treat Ginny the way she should be treated---with respect, honor, and love. He had always thought they should be together, especially in their fifth year, when she had dated several boys that, by Ron's standards, were definitely unsuitable for her.  
  
The group of them laughed. Ron had never felt happier in his life. Finally, Hermione knew his feelings, and not only that--she cared for him too. Ron suddenly felt that life couldn't get any better.


	10. Commencement

Commencement Chap. 10

Months flew after Ron's Bludger accident. He'd never felt happier in his life, now that he had Hermione at his side. Everyone knew they were dating and felt that it was about time. Ginny and Harry were also still together, and going strong. Ron got out of bed on his last day at Hogwarts. That day would be the Commencement Ceremony, and that night they were scheduled to have a huge party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron got dressed quickly, looking around the room that he'd shared with his friends for seven years. He went downstairs to find Harry sitting in a chair, staring into the fire.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron smiling.  
  
"Hey Ron," replied Harry, looking up at Ron.  
  
"Strange to be graduating isn't it?" asked Ron as he took the seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah...it's really strange..." he looked up at Ron as if he wanted to add something else, but said nothing.  
  
"What Harry?" asked Ron as he took a seat in front of Harry.  
  
Harry frowned and said, "It's just that...well we haven't had to deal with Voldemort this year at all. Don't you think it's a bit strange?"  
  
Ron gulped, "Yeah...I've noticed that too. Maybe he's gone?" He said this hopefully, but knowing full well he probably wasn't.  
  
Harry gave Ron a knowing look, "You know he's not...I'm just wondering when he's going to attack. And Professor Dumbledore hasn't mentioned anything. I just feel so on-edge, like he's going to attack when I'm not expecting it."  
  
Ron frowned inwardly, but said, "Don't worry Harry.I'm sure Dumbledore would know if 'You-Know-Who' was going to attack. And you know he'd warn you."  
  
Harry nodded and turned, to continue looking into the fire pensively.  
  
Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Good morning." She took the seat next to Ron and kissed him on the cheek gently.  
  
Slipping her hand into his, she said, "I'm so sad to be leaving. I'm going to miss everything."  
  
She looked around the room as she said this, sorting through all of the memories that the Common Room contained for her. Late night talks with Harry and Ron, cramming sessions before exams, arguments with Ron. Everything made her feel melancholy. She leaned back in her seat and sighed loudly.  
  
"After this...we'll be adults. We'll have to get jobs...and--and live on our own. I'm even going to miss Lavender and Parvati giggling about boys and things."  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm going to miss Seamus, Dean, and Neville...They've been great blokes to share a room with."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, as Ron put his arm around Hermione and said, "Don't worry--you're a fantastic witch, and you'll be great at whatever you do."  
  
Hermione beamed, "Thanks Ron...I can't believe you're going to be an Auror Harry."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait until I begin my training. I just hope I get accepted."  
  
"You know you'll be accepted Harry, Defense Against the Dark Arts is your thing," said Ron.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "What about you Ron? Have you decided what you'll be doing yet?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Dad told me he can get me a job at the Ministry...so I'm leaning towards that. Except.I want to work in the Department of Mysteries or somewhere cool like that..."  
  
Harry nodded then glanced down at his watch and said, "It's time you guys..."  
  
Together the trio went down to the Great Hall, which was crowded with people. Ron gulped, not only because of graduation but because there was another thought at the back of his mind. He glanced at Hermione and smiled to himself. He really loved her. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anything in his life. And one thing was sure--he never wanted to lose her. Her hand was laced in his as they tried to fight their way through the crowd to the Gryffindor table. Ron glanced around and saw a patch of red hair in the corner. That would be his family. He smiled, glad that they had all been able to make it. He took a seat at the strangely empty Gryffindor table. Only the graduating Gryffindors were at the table, and those that had come to watch were sitting in chairs that had been brought into the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat at his usual chair as everyone got situated in his or her seats. After several minutes he stood.  
  
"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. Today is a momentous occasion as our Seventh Years leave Hogwarts and go out into the world to become extraordinary wizards and witches. Hopefully your years at Hogwarts have taught you enough to take you to the next level of your lives," said Dumbledore wisely.  
  
Ron sat, staring at Dumbledore fixedly. He heard parts of his speech, but his thoughts were elsewhere. After more talking that Ron didn't really absorb, Dumbledore smiled and called a 'Congratulations' into the crowd. Ron snapped out of his thoughts as the people around him stood up cheering and hugged each other. Hermione turned to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Ron, we've graduated!" she said happily, her 'Top Student' badge glinting in the light of the room.  
  
Ron nodded as he was engulfed by several of his friends who clapped him on the back in congratulations.  
  
After multiple handshakes and hugs from his peers, he found his way to his family.  
  
"Oh dear! You're a grown man now!" said his mother, tears welling in her eyes proudly.  
  
Ron smiled and hugged her lovingly. "Don't cry mum..." he said as he let her go.  
  
Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "Son, we're so proud of you..." Arthur looked a bit misty-eyed himself. To them, now only Ginny was left, making this moment even harder for them.  
  
Fred and George engulfed Ron in a hug from both sides.  
  
"Our little brother--" said George  
  
"Finally a man!--"  
  
"We never thought you'd make it!--"  
  
"But you did!--" said Fred.  
  
"Unlike us!--" said George smiling.  
  
"We could only hope that you'd follow in our footsteps--"  
  
"But I suppose only one set of brothers can be the successful dropouts in a family" finished George as both twins finished squeezing Ron.  
  
After more handshakes and hugs from the remainder of his brothers, Charlie and Bill; Ginny came up, holding Harry's hand.  
  
Letting go of Harry's hand, she walked over to Ron and hugged him. "Congrats Ron, I'm going to miss you all so much next year!" she said sadly.  
  
"I'll visit when I can--plus you'll have Hermione," said Ron. Hermione would be studying to become a Professor of Arithmancy at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny nodded happily, "I know! I'm so happy about that--I don't know what I'd do without Hermione around to talk to."  
  
Hermione appeared with her parents as Ginny said this, and she beamed proudly.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you either Gin," she said, embracing Ginny warmly.


	11. Commencement cont

CommencementChap.10 con't...

After the Commencement ceremony, everyone began to part ways and head back to their respective houses to celebrate. After bidding goodbye to his family, Ron returned to the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny in-tow. Once he entered the portrait hole, a huge explosion of red and gold erupted around him.  
  
"Brilliant," he said, observing all of the decorations. The common room was full of people, most smiling, but some sad. Ron grabbed a butterbeer and handed it to Hermione who took it gladly.  
  
After several hours of celebrating, people began filing out. Parvati and Lavender were the first to leave with their trunks packed up. Tears were streaming down their faces as they hugged everyone in the common room. Next were Dean and Seamus, shaking hands with everyone and dragging their trunks out of the room. Finally only Neville remained. He walked over to the group smiling.  
  
"I made it..." he said happily.  
  
"Of course you did Neville," said Hermione.  
  
Neville shifted uncomfortably in his spot, and then said, "I just want to say thank you, to all of you. I know I wasn't that much fun to have around sometimes..." It was true that Neville had been quite the klutz, but he had also been brave countless times, often risking his life to save one of them.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Neville, you've been a great friend, don't think that way." Hermione and Harry agreed as Ron strode over to the smaller man and put his arm around him in a brotherly way, "What're you going to be doing now that we're out of Hogwarts?"  
  
Neville blushed at Ron's comment of him being a great friend, "Well Gran said that she was happy that I had graduated and would stand behind whatever I chose to do..." Neville beamed for a moment, "Well, I really love herbology, so I was thinking I'd take up a job in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Protection and Research of Magical Plant-life."  
  
Harry smiled, "That'd be great Neville, and you'd get to see Ron, and hopefully me, all the time!"  
  
Neville smiled and nodded, "Yeah, hopefully I'll get the job..."  
  
After a few more minutes of socializing, Neville bid goodbye to his fellow Gryffindors and left the common room. Now only Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny remained.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry, "Well, it's getting late..." She flung her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Harry...I'm going to miss you so much..."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you too Ginny, but I'll be around..." He hugged her to him tightly, "Just don't go and take up with someone else in my absence."  
  
Ginny laughed, "You either...no going and falling in love with someone training to be an Auror..."  
  
Harry kissed her hair and said, "How can I fall in love with someone else, when I'm already in love with you?"  
  
Ron had looked away from his sister and Harry to give them privacy, and leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear, "After they leave, I want you to go upstairs and come back down in a half hour."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in question, but she nodded. Ginny disappeared upstairs after a few more kisses with Harry. Finally, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You guys are my best friends--you're like my brother and sister. I love you guys..." he said as he walked towards them and hugged them. "I don't think I would've made it out of Hogwarts alive without you both..."  
  
Hermione looked close to tears as she hugged Harry.  
  
Harry stepped back from the couple and said, "I'll be by the Burrow whenever my training allows..." With a smile and a nod, he was gone.  
  
Hermione's cheeks were streaked with tears when she turned to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, why are you crying? Harry's going to be fine--he'll be back before you know it..." said Ron worriedly as he enclosed her in his arms.  
  
"I know--" she said, sobbing into his chest, "It's just that--well--we'll no longer be around each other. All these years, it's always been us three, and now--" she couldn't continue, as she was crying into Ron's shirt.  
  
Ron frowned down at her, "Hermione, whenever I get a chance away from my ministry training, I'll be sure to apparate here to visit you. And you can do the same, you know. As for Harry, he'll be busy for a little while, but then he'll be free to visit us. I know because dad told me about the training Aurors undergo. So seriously--" he lifted her face with his hands, "No crying."  
  
Hermione sniffled, but acquiesced. After wrapping her arms around Ron and holding onto him for several minutes she let him go, her eyes no longer clouded in tears. "Alright, half an hour..." she said as she headed upstairs to her old dormitory.  
  
Ron smiled as she disappeared from view. Immediately he pulled out his wand and began tidying the wrecked common room. _'Hermione'd be happy to know that no house-elves had to do any work in here tonight,'_ thought Ron with a smirk. After a bit of wand-waving Ron stood in the center to survey his work._ 'Good and clean...now for the special touches...'_ he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
He said a charm that he had looked up specifically for tonight. Immediately the room was transformed. The ceiling, which was normally scarlet, had changed into a night sky with millions of stars in it. Ron's mouth gaped open at his work, "Wow," he muttered.  
  
Another incantation, and there were gold tinged flowers, as well as petals, all over the Common Room. One more flick of his wand, and the lights in the room had extinguished. Now there was only the roaring fire in the fireplace, the enchanted night sky, and sweet-smelling flowers that glinted gorgeously from the light of the fire. Ron sighed happily. It was perfect, and Hermione was sure to love it. At least that's what he hoped. He glanced down at his watch to find that he had finished with five minutes to spare. He made his way to the couch where he sat, nervously wringing his hands in anticipation of Hermione's arrival.  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
Ron's face lit up and he turned to watch as Hermione took in the room.  
  
"Ron! Did you do this?!" she asked, amazed.  
  
Ron nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I love it Ron!" she said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him fervently on his lips. When she pulled away she said, "But why Ron? I mean graduating was pretty big--but this..." She bent down and picked up a flower. Fingering it gently, her fingers lingering on the gold trim, Hermione looked into Ron's face, waiting for a reply.  
  
Ron coughed, "Erm...well..." He looked around nervously, "Why don't we sit down..." He led her to the couch by the fire, the one where they'd sat multiple times before over the years.  
  
Hermione sat down, the flower still in her hands, her face questioning.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, "Hermione, today was a big day for us, being graduated and everything." Hermione nodded, still puzzled. "Well--" Ron swallowed, "I love you very much Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Ron," said Hermione smiling.  
  
Ron's face flushed as a wide grin broke onto his face, "Well--see--I--I wanted you to see the common room like this-well--because it's a really special place to me. Not only have we spent almost every waking moment in here since our first year; that is when we weren't off fighting someone evil," Ron chuckled. "But this is where I knew."  
  
Hermione looked into Ron's eyes questioningly, "Knew what Ron?"  
  
Ron looked into Hermione's warm eyes, "This is where I knew that I loved you."  
  
Hermione looked bewildered. "But Ron, you first said you loved me in the Infirmary, remember?"  
  
Ron chuckled softly, "Of course I remember." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand softly. "But this is where I first _realized_, I loved you." Ron looked embarrassed for a moment, "Remember our fourth year after the Yule Ball? When we were arguing here?" Ron felt awkward mentioning a past argument they'd had, since neither one of them ever spoke about past troubles between them.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah, of course I remember."  
  
"Well, after you left and Harry and I had retreated to our dormitory, I came back down after Harry had fallen asleep. And I couldn't stop thinking about you--and how jealous I was. And that's when I realized why I was so jealous. It was because I'd fallen in love with you," said Ron seriously.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Wow Ron, I had no idea..."  
  
Ron smiled, then slipped off the couch, his knee touching the ground. He grabbed Hermione's hands, which were still clutching the flower. "Hermione- -"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as Ron knelt in front of her, "Ron--what are you-- "  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me? I've never loved anyone but you--You're everything I've ever wanted. You're the smartest person I know, the best- looking witch I've ever laid eyes on," he said with a wink, "You're determined, and you manage to amaze me everyday. I know I'm not much, I'm not that smart or good-looking, and I'm not wealthy. But I promise that if you say yes, I'll try my best to keep you happy and safe, day in and day out." Ron finished, his blue eyes searching Hermione's brown ones for some sort of reaction.  
  
Hermione sat in shock as Ron proposed marriage to her. She found that her heart was pounding and a solitary tear had streaked down her cheek, which Ron wiped away lovingly. "Hope I wasn't that bad..." he said with a lop- sided grin. But his face grew worried when Hermione did not answer. "Hermione--"  
  
"Yes," she said barely audible.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, a smile creeping into his face.  
  
"Yes," she said firmly. "Yes, I'll marry you Ron," said Hermione, smiling wide. She threw her arms around him happily, toppling him to the floor. "I love you Ron, more than anything," she said as she kissed him passionately.  
  
Ron tangled his hand in her hair, keeping her mouth on his. "You had me worried for a second there..." he muttered into her mouth.  
  
Hermione pulled away slightly, "Did you honestly think I'd say no?"  
  
Ron looked bashful, his cheeks glowing pink. "Well--it did take you a while."  
  
Hermione punched him in the arm lightly; "I was trying to transfix that moment into my mind forever. Goodness, can't a girl be allowed to revel in a moment a bit?"  
  
Ron chuckled, "Sure, but to leave her poor bloke of a boyfriend waiting nervously--"  
  
Hermione smiled, then led his face back towards hers, prohibiting him from finishing his statement. After kissing for several minutes on the carpet in front of the fireplace, the couple parted, breathing hard. Hermione laid her head onto Ron's chest, his arm holding her tightly to him. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of him along with all the flowers. She lay there, comfortable in his loving grasp, hearing his steady heartbeat.  
  
Ron smiled down at the top of her head, his insides elated. Hermione had said 'Yes'. He grinned wide at the recent memory. He moved his free hand, which hit the flower that had been in Hermione's grasp. He picked it up gingerly, bringing it to his nose for a sniff. He glanced down at Hermione, whose breathing seemed to be steady, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He placed the flower on his stomach, and with his free hand, he tucked a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear. With one last sniff of the gold tinged flower, he gently tucked it in her hair, happiness coursing through every fiber of his being as he looked up into the enchanted night sky, imagining their future together.


End file.
